


Dress Blue

by Curlew



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Missing scene Lady Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Just before Helen’s funeral. A Drabble.
Kudos: 14





	Dress Blue

Hutch let himself in, expecting stress-driven disorder, but all was tidy, calm and peaceful.

“I’m nearly ready!”

“OK. I’ll tie your tie for you”

Hutch couldn’t resist preening a little in the mirror, liking how his blondness looked in the severely immaculate dark blue.

Suddenly, Starsky was beside him, and Hutch caught his breath. He looked... like a righteous flame. Hs newly short hair framed his serious, transfigured face and his medals glittered on his chest. And his tie was perfectly tied.

He looked, Hutch realised, exactly how a man should look.

“Come on, partner. Let’s go do Helen proud”


End file.
